P1M4: Cross Junction
is the fourth map of Phase I in Prey. It uses the music track "" and has a partime of 3:30. Walkthrough Collect the items within the starting room and advance forward. Open the door and prepare for an onslaught of enemies, mostly coming from the northeast and the east. Thus central room will be a vantage point for most of the map. Walk north and into the T-shaped hallway. Kill the Officers and Riflemen that attack you from the side. Walk down the stairs to the west and into a room containing a couple of enemies and the blue key. Yay. Next, return to the center and head southwards. Walk up the flight of stairs and open the blue door to your left. Inside is a switch. This switch will lower the red key, as well as autosave your game. Now that you have the red key, return to the South Hallway. Walk down the hall, and you will pass by some doors and a map of the location (This map will be explained in the next section). Walk to the end of the hallway and open the red door. ALTERNATE METHOD: Go to the north hallway again and take the east door instead. Either way, you will arrive at a train station containing two large platforms, some pipes, and a switch to the southwest. This switch will open up another switch on the east side of the lower platform. The switch in there will subsequently open another switch on the north side of the other platform. This third switch will lower a lift, which leads to the yellow key and a monster closet. Now that you have all three keys, return to the center room and take the west door. Open up the yellow pillars and walk across the skybridge. You will see enemies outside, but they cannot hurt you as there is protective glass. Open the door at the end of the hallway and walk down the ledge. The final room will contain a donut-shaped area and a computer room leading to the exit. Once you reach the exit, open the final door and press the switch. Map In the southwest hallway, there is a map of the location, which shows all areas, including secrets but excluding outdoor areas. Rooms are color coded based on their type: White - Regular Teal - Secret Green - Airlock Red/Blue/Yellow + - Key Red/Blue/Yellow Line - Locked door Orange line - Unlocked Door Purple - Start location 5 - Exit Other points of interest To the south of the map is a large area containing a large pillar with a strange blue substance behind it. If the player uses the code idclip, they can go behind the glass and shoot the substance, causing an earthquake to occur, which will kill the player in mere seconds. To the north of this lab is another room locked by the blue key. Inside is a small room with an office at the opposite side. There is an airlock to the east, which leads to a miscellaneous outside area. The door to the exiting side is knocked down in front of the airlock. The large outside area can be accessed through Secret #5. Secrets #In the central room, the northwest wall is openable, which leads to a room with a Machine Pistol and Lite Bullets. #In the eastern hallway connecting the central room and the southeast hallway, a door to the west is openable. Behind it is an Item Pack. #Just next to Secret #2 is another door, which leads to a small office with a switch. #Using the switch in Secret #3, a wall next to the red door will open, revealing a small hallway to a platform next to the monorail. An SMG waits nearby. #In the lab, one of the see-through floors has a hole (using the texture ROD-14 instead of ROD-13. Fall through it to find a secret airlock leading to the large outdoor area. Category:Prey maps Category:Phase I